


Last of Our Kind

by springburn



Series: Dr Who mini fics and prompts [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sickfic, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springburn/pseuds/springburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another one I've had a mind to do for a while but a similar idea to mine was published by another writer. So I've changed the idea somewhat and come up with this.......it was clear to me when David Tennant's Doctor met The Master, as Harold Saxon, how inextricably linked they were.....whether they liked it or not. Now with Peter's Doctor the link to Missy is still as strong, they exist because of and in spite of each other.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last of Our Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from @petersgal......who is really good at coming up with ideas!! "can we maybe go doctor who this one time??the doctor has been at war and is in a bad way,clara must get him help,but where and who from..down to you...have fun"

LAST OF OUR KIND.

How had they been so stupid?  
To allow themselves to be captured.  
Why had they come to this god forsaken planet, in the hope of negotiating a peace?  
One side willing, the other side, not. A hopeless mission.  
Humanoid against humanoid.  
'Twas ever thus.  
Clara had been held separately, chained but unbowed.  
Outside the battle raged.  
Explosions, gun fire, coming nearer and nearer.  
Their captors were losing the fight. That much was clear.  
A face peering through the bars. Keys in his hand.  
"I'm letting you go. Run for your life. Your ship is a mile away, to the East. You might just make it."  
He unlocked the cell.  
"Where's my companion? The man I arrived with? The Doctor? I'm not leaving without him."  
"He's down the corridor. I'll get him out. You run.....run."  
She couldn't quite bring herself to do it though, not until she was sure.  
He hurried away, keys jangling. She watched as he opened another door, further down.  
The Doctor emerged, limping slightly.  
He looked up. Saw her.  
"CLARA! RUN!" He yelled. "I'm right behind you. RUN!"  
So she did. Adrenaline kicked in.  
She did as she was told.  
Ran. Fast.  
She could see the Tardis now. Standing, remote. Beleaguered.  
Forcing her body for one last push, she made for it with the very last ounce of strength she had.  
The whine of the mortar could be heard, but not seen.  
It's explosion threw her forwards, almost into the Tardis doors.  
As she reached them, she turned to look back.  
He was half running, half hobbling, moving as best he could, coat flying out behind him.  
Shouting,  
"GET INSIDE CLARA!"  
The shell burst almost directly above him. A ball of fire, hot, acrid.  
In horror she watched him fall, almost in slow motion.  
Long limbs splayed at odd angles, clothes shredded by the blast. His face resigned.  
She screamed, and ran to his side.  
Oh God! He was hurt. So badly......So badly.  
To this day Clara didn't know how she got him inside the Tardis. She couldn't have......could she?  
And yet she did. 

oOo

 

He lay on the floor.  
Crying out. In agony. Curled up, wracked with searing pain. Shrapnel, burns, scarifications.  
Suddenly a thought came to her mind.  
Bolting to the Telepathic Circuits, she plunged her fingers in.  
Raising her head to the column above her she cried out,  
"HELP US! PLEASE. TAKE US WHERE WE NEED TO GO."  
Above her the familiar noise groaned out, the centre began to rise and fall, even as the Doctor cried out anew, calling out her name, over and over in his anguish.  
A jolt. The Tardis came to rest.  
Rushing to the door Clara flung it open.  
Quite what she'd expected she wasn't sure, but it definitely wasn't this.....  
A garden.  
Sunshine, a fountain playing. Little pathways. Flowers, trees in blossom.  
A stone trompe l'oeil, deceiving the eye, as a Grecian temple.  
Beautiful.  
Beneath an arbor she sat.  
A white filigree table and chairs.  
Calmly pouring tea from a porcelain teapot.  
Her head turned at the sound, she stood up.  
Clara's eyes were wide with fear.  
"NO! "She cried. "Not here. Not her."  
Missy raised her eyebrows, her red painted lips, a firm line. A slightly evil twist.  
She smiled, just a little too wide, as she walked over.  
"Well, well, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She said with a delicious smirk.  
Her face was close to Clara's now, still she would not relinquish the doorway.  
Sounds from The Doctor, echoed behind her.  
Clara finally stepped back, moving aside.  
Turned, looked from one to the other, tears came, unbidden.  
"Help him." She whispered. 

oOo

The Timelady's face changed then, when she saw him.  
Was it glee? Triumph? Or was it fear?  
Clara couldn't read her.  
Missy knelt at his side, her hand hovered over his forehead, not touching.  
"Med bay, quickly." She said, her tone flat, even.  
Together they managed to move him.  
He lay inert, no longer making any sound.  
"Can you help him?"  
Missy turned, her face registering an almost playful expression.  
" I'm the only one who can." She replied, "that's why She bought you to me."  
"On the outside he will mend. But he needs to heal from the inside. Only another telepath can do that."  
"Please." Clara begged, "Don't hurt him."  
She laughed then. Threw back her head and almost cackled.  
"Where would be the glory in that? When I can't enjoy it? When he's helpless? I'd leave myself alone. The last of my kind. No adversary, no games.....that would be no fun at all!"  
Unbuttoning her maroon jacket, she took it off and rolled up her sleeves.  
Clara watched nervously as she placed her fingers either side of his head.  
Her eyes fluttered closed as she concentrated.  
Beneath her touch the Doctor, became calm. Tranquil.  
His pain eased.  
They remained connected for many minutes, her face a mask, perspiration beading her top lip.  
Finally she broke contact and stepped back, breathing heavily.  
Clara moved in, took his hand in her own, held it to her breast.  
"Will he be okay now?"  
"Timelord's heal quickly, but he was badly damaged, without me he would have regenerated."  
Clara stroked his face tenderly.  
"Doctor?"  
Missy watched her. Eyes flicking from one to the other. She swallowed thickly, turned away.  
"You love him, don't you?"  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
"Oh, that's just perfect......I HAVE chosen well!" She smiled then, showing her teeth.  
"What do you mean?"  
Missy gave Clara a knowing look, tapped the side of her nose with a finger. Smiled that devilish smile again.  
"You must take the Tardis, Clara, and go. Go now while I'm still in a good mood. Your beloved Doctor will live to fight another day."  
"Why do you hate him so? You love him, but you hate him."  
"You would never understand. He and I, we have a history. Now I suggest you leave."  
She moved through the Tardis towards the door.  
Replacing her jacket and fastening it. Smoothing it down with her hands.  
"Goodbye Clara. You'll be seeing me again."  
She reached forward and pecked Clara on the cheek, leaving a lipstick mark.  
The place where her mouth touched, stung.  
Clara stepped back inside. 

oOo

Static orbit.  
Drifting.  
Clara sat beside the bed. Watching as he slept.  
Fitful dreaming. REM sleep, eyelids fluttering.  
He woke with a start.  
"Hey!" She touched his brow.  
"What happened?"  
"You were hurt, caught in the blast."  
He looked confused.  
"I saw Gallifrey."  
"Missy was here. She saved you. Bought you back."  
His face registered the pain.  
"I thought so. I felt her."  
"Why did she save you? She hates you."  
"Ah, but, that's just it you see. There's only her and me. However much she might abhor me, I'm the only one. She knows that. Without her.......without me.......either one of us would be completely alone.......the last of our kind."


End file.
